Harry the Eater of hearts
Młodzieniec patrzył na ludzi przechodzących obok samochodu jego rodziców. Droga przedłużała się przez światła sygnalizacyjne, które były na każdym skrzyżowaniu. Po chwili chłopak spojrzał na kierowcę. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku. Jej długie brązowe włosy były uczesane do tyłu, opadając na jej ramiona. Jej niebieskie oczy patrzyły się na światła sygnalizacyjne czekając na zielone światło. Jej usta były pomalowane czerwoną szminką. Jej perłowe kolczyki ozdabiały jej uszy. Na szyi nosiła naszyjnik, który dostała od ojca chłopca z okazji trzeciej rocznicy ślubu. Była ubrana w czarną bluzkę i zieloną spódnicę. Po chwili chłopiec znów patrzył na pieszych. Kobieta spojrzała na chłopca. Jego krótkie blond włosy rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony, opadając mu na czoło. Los obdarzył chłopca brązowymi oczami po ojcu. Był ubrany w brązową bluzę, którą miał rozpiętą co pozwalało zobaczyć jego białą koszulkę. Nosił czarne dresy. Chłopiec patrzył się na ludzi przypominając swoje życie przed porwaniem przez sektę. Po chwili, która dla kobiety była jak wieczność powiedziała: „Harry, wiem że może to być dla Ciebie ciężki okres. Ale poradzisz sobie. Pamiętaj że ja i twój tata jesteśmy przy Tobie”. Mówiła lekkim tonem, słodkim głosem próbując jak najmniej dotkliwej dotrzeć do syna. - Wiem…- westchnął - Ale to i tak nie zmieni tego że teraz wszyscy są martwi. - ciągnął dalej. Mama Harry’ego zaczęła jechać dalej, gdy zobaczyła zielone światło. Harry wraz z rodzicami mieszkał w domku jednorodzinnym na jednym z luksusowych przedmieść Chicago. Po 30 minutach jazdy byli już na miejscu. Dom posiadał jedno piętro. Dom był koloru niebieskiego. Na podjeździe stał ojciec Harry’ego czekając na ich powrót. Pierwsza wyszła mama Harry’ego, która przywitała się z mężem. Harry wyszedł chwilę później. Bez przywitania się z ojcem poszedł do swojego pokoju. - Harry? Nie przywitasz się ze swym ojcem? - powiedział zdziwiony ojciec widząc Harry’ego, który go ominął. Harry nie przejmował się słowami ojca i zaczął chodzić po schodach. - Daj mu trochę czasu. Jeszcze się nie pozbierał po tym wszystkim. - powiedziała mama Harry’ego, łapiąc męża za ramię. - Heh… no dobrze. - westchnął ojciec, patrząc jak Harry wchodzi do swego pokoju. Pokój Harry’ego nie był ani za duży, ani za mały. Był idealny dla szesnastoletniego chłopca. Ściany miały kolor szary. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty z różnych filmów. W pokoju znajdywały się takie rzeczy jak: łóżko, biurko, konsola, okno. Na drewnianej podłodze leżał zielony dywan z fioletowymi kropkami. Na drzwiach była zawieszona tabliczka z napisem: Uwaga! Ryzyko skażenia biologicznego. Harry wyjrzał przez okno, które pokazywało drugą stronę ulicy. Patrzył na sąsiadów przez chwilę. Po czym położył się na łóżku, patrząc na sufit. Po chwili pogrążył się we śnie. We śnie Harry znajdował się w ciemnym pokoju. Nic nie mógł zobaczyć. Krążył po pokoju szukając wyjścia. Po wieczności poszukiwań znalazł drzwi. Powoli otwierając drzwi, spoglądał na korytarz który był za nimi. Na jego ścianach znajdowały się zapalone pochodnie, które wyglądały na stare. Powoli szedł przez korytarz, patrząc na czerwony punkt w oddali. Korytarz wydawał się nie mieć końca. Po wiekach chodzenia, Harry dotarł do dużego pokoju. Jego ściany promieniały kolorem czerwonym. Na ścianach były zawieszone duże, odwrócone krzyże. Harry widząc to chciał zawrócić, lecz korytarz którym dostał się tu zniknął. Na szyi poczuł linę, która zaciskała się z wielką siłą. Harry próbował się uwolnić, lecz po chwili szarpaniny stracił przytomność. Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył że jest przywiązany do ołtarza, który stał na środku pokoju. Nad nim stali ludzie ubrani w czerwone szaty. Ciągle mówili jakieś słowa, które nie były zrozumiałe dla Harry’ego, gdyż były po łacinie. Jeden z nich trzymał ozdobny nóż. Z ostrza spływała krew. Mężczyzna powoli unosił nóż z ostrzem w dół, modląc się do szatana. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się pod wpływem strachu. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył się modlić, wbił nóż w przeponę Harry’ego. Krew wypływała z rany w dużych ilościach. Ostrze zaczęło wędrować w górę ciała Harry’ego rozcinając skórę. Nóż zatrzymał się dopiero na obojczykach, odsłaniając mostek. Mężczyzna z łatwością wyrwał mostek sprawiając tym niewyobrażalny ból dla Harry’ego. Czerwona od krwi ręka złapała bijące serce chłopaka, wyrywając je z naczyń krwionośnych. - To tylko sen… - powiedział budząc się cały spocony Harry rozglądając się po pokoju. Powoli wstał z łóżka, po czym zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Powoli zaczął schodzić po schodach uważając na to by się nie potknąć. Kiedy szedł na parter zaczął słyszeć dzwonienie w uszach. Zdziwiony podszedł do drzwi, by zobaczyć kto dzwoni. Przez okienko w drzwiach nikogo nie zobaczył. Zdziwiony skierował się powrotem do kuchni. Na stole stała butelka coli. Harry podszedł do niej, otworzył i zaczął pić. Dźwięk dzwoneczków znowu się pojawił. Harry spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył GO. Wysokiego mężczyznę z białą skórą, ubranym w garnitur. Cechą szczególną natomiast była jego twarz, a raczej miejsce gdzie powinna być. Harry nie mógł przestać patrzeć na niego. Wydawało mu się że tajemniczy mężczyzna hipnotyzuje go wzrokiem, choć nie ma oczu. Kiedy mrugnął postać zniknęła. Harry’ego zaczęła boleć głowa. Poszedł na górę, ledwo co nie potykając się. Kiedy kładł się do łóżka ciągle myślał o tej postaci, która chwilę temu stała przed jego domem. Obudził się następnego ranka niewyspany. Kiedy się ubrał zszedł na dół. W kuchni czekała na niego mama ze śniadaniem. Jak zwykle zrobiła jajecznicę z bekonem, nic specjalnego, nic dziwnego. - Gdzie tata? - spytał zaspanym głosem Harry swoja mamę, która kładła na stół jadalny talerz z jajecznicą i bekonem. - W pracy. Dzisiaj musiał iść na wcześniejszą zmianę. - powiedziała. - A teraz jedz śniadanie. Harry jadł niechętnie jajecznicę. Podświadomie czuł że tego nie lubi co go dziwiło bo uwielbiał jajecznicę. Starał się to ukryć przed mamą przybierając minę jedzenia ze smakiem. W pewnej chwili poczuł tak mocne mdłości, że w ciągu paru sekund dobiegł do ubikacji. Do sedesu zwymiotował wszystko co zjadł pod czas śniadania. Wciąż można było rozróżnić jajecznicę od bekonu i picia. Mama zbagatelizowała sprawę sądząc, że mu szybko przeminie. Myślała że jest po prostu chory. Każdy czasem wymiotuje gdy jest chory. Szybko zmieniła swoje przypuszczenia gdy zobaczyła, że Harry wymiotuje każde jedzenie jakie zjadł w przeciągu paru chwil. Miała tego dosyć. Zabrała go do szpitala. Harry od dwóch dni głodował. Nie mógł nic normalnie zjeść. Pić mógł, ale nie samym piciem człowiek żyje. Lekarze dokładnie go zbadali. Wymioty nie były spowodowane przez żadną chorobę, wirus, bakterię czy pasożyta. Zatrzymali go w szpitalu na dzień, by dostać kroplówkę ze składnikami odżywczymi. Po dniu wrócił do domu. Kiedy wrócił zjadł batona, którego oczywiście też zwymiotował. Nie wiedziano co mu dolega. Punkt zwrotny nastąpił gdy tego samego dnia przygotowywała obiad. Na obiad miał być kotlet z ziemniakami z dodatkiem kurzych serc. Kiedy Harry poczuł kurze serca nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie spróbowania ich. Podszedł do miski z sercami, wziął jedno i włożył je do buzi. - Harry zostaw to. Ono jest jeszcze surowe. - powiedziała mama Harry’ego. Harry ignorował mamę i przeżuwał serce na jej oczach. Mama patrzyła przerażona, jak przeżute serce leci przełykiem w dół do żołądka. Po chwili zorientowała się że Harry nie zwymiotował serca. - Harry, idziemy do lekarza! - wykrzyczała mama Haryr’ego pośpiesznie ubierając kurtkę.- Lekarz musi się o tym dowiedzieć!- ciągnęła. Harry patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem dla niego wydawało się to normalne. Nic z tego nie robił że zjadł surowe serce. Wydawało mu się, że tak robił od zawsze i teraz matka coś się przeraziła tym. - Co tak stoisz patrzysz na mnie jak na wariatkę?! - krzyczała. - Lekarz musi się o tym dowiedzieć - ciągnęła. - Ubieraj się! - Ale… - Nie ma żadnego ale! - przerwała matka Harry’ego dając mu jego bluzę. W ciągu 10 minut dotarli do szpitala. Po następnych 30 minutach mogli zobaczyć się z doktorem. Lekarze byli zdumieni tym, że ktoś może zjeść surowe serce tak od tak i nie zatruć się. Lekarze znowu przebadali Harry’ego dokładnie. Znowu nic nie wykryli. Jego przypadek nazwano „Eater of hearts”. Harry ciągle nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia. Dla niego wydawało się to naturalne, a wszyscy robią z tego aferę. Harry został jeszcze tydzień w szpitalu w celu dokładniejszego przebadania. - Nadal nie wiemy co mu dolega pani Yeager. - powiedział doktor. - Takiego czegoś jeszcze nie widzieliśmy. Na razie zalecamy mu dietę sercową, gdyż tylko tego nie wymiotuje. - ciągnął. - Dobrze. - powiedziała. - To już możemy iść? - powiedział Harry. - Zaraz. Jeszcze o czymś muszę pogadać z doktorem. - powiedziała stanowczo mama. Harry patrzył przez okno. Ze szpitala mógł zobaczyć swoją szkołę. - Już widzę te przezwiska… - powiedział cicho Harry. Nagle usłyszał znajomy mu dźwięk. Dzwoneczki biły mu po uszach głośno. Spojrzał za siebie szukając źródła dźwięku. Żaden dzieciak obecny na korytarzu nie miało dzwoneczka. Znowu wyjrzał przez okno. Wśród drzew stała ta sama postać co pierwszej nocy po powrocie Harry’ego do domu. Co go najbardziej zdziwiło to fakt że ludzie go nie widzieli. W głowie zaczął słyszeć szepty. - Jakim cudem ciebie nie widzą?! - wykrzyczał do siebie Harry patrząc na wysoką postać. Po chwili zniknęła tak samo jak szepty. Harry uszczypnął się w rękę by się obudzić. Po 3 uszczypnięciach z niedowierzaniem powiedział: „To nie jest sen… To jest kurwa rzeczywiste!” Ręce mus się trzęsły jak nigdy. Pierwszej nocy gdy go zobaczył myślał, że mu się zdaje, ale teraz upewnił się że to co widział tamtej nocy było prawdziwe. Po powrocie do domu przeszukiwał Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat wysokiej postaci bez twarzy i ubranej w garnitur. Szybko znalazł informacje o niejakim Slender man’ie. - A więc prześladuje mnie koleś z creepypasty? - pomyślał Harry. - To jakiś żart… Mimo że był przerażony ciągle przeglądy wał informacje o nim. Po dłuższej lekturze przez głowę przelatywała mu jedna myśl: „ Nie dość, że prześladuje mnie jakiś demon, to jeszcze w dodatku jest pedofilem…” Cały wieczór spędził na czytaniu o nim, póki nie dopadł go sen. Następnego dnia Harry poszedł do szkoły bo czas jego odpoczynku po powrocie minął. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli z obrzydzeniem. W oczach uczniów stał się potworem. Ciągle słyszał komentarze typu: „Słyszałam że sam on zjadł ich serca. A ja słyszałem że sataniści wycieli mu serce i odprawili jakiś czarny sakrament, który pozwolił mu przeżyć, ale teraz musi jeść serca.” Harry’emu chciało się z niektórych komentarzy śmiać. Cały dzień minął w miarę normalnie. Były lekcje. Parę razy dostał kartki z napisanym jego nowym przezwiskiem, lub o tym że skradł jakieś dziewczynie serce. Od razu je wyrzucał. Tak wyglądał każdy dzień aż do czwartku. W czwartek Harry miał mieć regularne spotkania z psychologiem, gdyż policja i rodzice uważali że dzięki temu szybciej dojdzie do siebie. To maiło być jego pierwsze spotkanie, więc nie wiedział za bardzo co ma tam robić. Podszedł do drzwi. Przez chwilę się wahał z odtworzeniem drzwi, ale po chwili znalazł trochę odwagi by zapukać. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszał słowa psychologa proszące o wejście. Harry ostrożnie wchodził do dużego zielonego pokoju. Na ścianach wisiał różne kleksy, czasem przedstawiające naprawdę przerażające rzeczy. - Proszę się nie lękać. Nie ugryzę pana. - powiedział psycholog. Był to człowiek w starszym wieku. Skóra z jego policzków zwisała w dół. To samo można było powiedzieć o skórze na jego czole i brodzie. Harry powoli usiadł na krześle. Dla niego to było raczej niezręczne. Nie wiedział jak ma się zbytnio zachować. Psycholog spod biurka wyciągnął notatnik i długopis. Pstryknął w długopis, powodując wysunięcie się rysika. - A więc. Poproszę Ciebie o podanie twego pełnego nazwiska, rodziny i co się wydarzyło ostatnio w twoim życiu. - powiedział przystawiając rysik długopisu do notatnika. - Nazywam się Harry Daniel Yeager. Moja matka to Monica Yeager, a tata Noah Yeager. Rodzeństwa nie posiadam. Trzy tygodnie temu porwała mnie sekta wraz z mymi przyjaciółmi… Harry’emu przerwały szepty i dźwięki dzwoneczków które wdzierały mu się w umysł. Dźwięki przyprawiły Haryr’ego o ból głowy. - Harry, co ci jest? - zapytał przerażony psycholog. - Pan tego nie słyszy?! - wykrzyczał Harry. - Co mam niby słyszeć? - Szepty! Te durne dzwoneczki! Te pieprzone dzwoneczki w głowie! - wykrzyczał Harry, po czym uderzył z całej siły stół tracąc tak przytomność. Obudził się dopiero w szpitalu. Na głowie poczuł bandaże. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Po chwili do Sali weszli jego rodzice. - Harry nic Ci nie jest? - zapytała Harry’ego przerażona mama. - Głowa mnie boli… - wymamrotał Harry. - To nie jest dziwne. - powiedział wchodzący do sali lekarz.-Masz rozciętą skórę i lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale po za tym nic Tobie nie dolega. Zaraz zostaniesz wypisany i dostaniesz lekki przeciw bólowe. - Dobrze. - powiedział Harry. Ze szpitala wyszedł wraz z mamą i tatą. W głowie ciągle słyszał szepty. Harry chciał powiedzieć o tym rodzicom, lecz nie chciał ich jeszcze bardziej martwić. Cały dzień musiał odpoczywać w łóżku. Szepty nie cichły, wręcz przeciwnie. Stawały się coraz liczniejsze. Harry starał się je uciszyć, ale one nie cichły. Dały mu spokój dopiero w nocy. Wstał niewyspany do szkoły. W drodze do szkoły ciągle ziewał. Pod jego oczami utworzyły się małe wory. Ciągle sprawdzał swoją torbę szkolną w celu sprawdzenia czy nie zapomniał pracy domowej przez swoje niedospanie. Przed szkołą Harry zobaczył typowych szkolnych dresów. Byli ubrani w dresowe bluzy i spodnie. Próbowali zastraszyć z niewiadomych powodów dziewczyny. Harry chwilę stał patrząc na nich. Po krótkiej chwili westchnął i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Przechodząc obok nich usłyszał parę docinek skierowanych do jego osoby, ale je zignorował. Wszedł do klasy od historii minutę przed dzwonkiem i już zdążył wyrzucić w przeciągu minuty 20 papierków z żartami o nim. - Dzień dobry uczniowie. - powiedział nauczyciel wchodząc do klasy. Po rozpakowaniu swoich rzeczy osobistych, zaczął sprawdzać obecność. Po sprawdzeniu obecności zaczął „nauczać”. Wyglądało to tak, że nauczyciel siedział na swoim wygodnym krześle opierając swoje nogi o biurko i czytając temat z 20 razy. Cała klasa robiła co chciała. Dziewczyny plotkowały, słuchały muzyki, malowały sobie paznokcie. Chłopaki dokuczali dziewczyną w różny sposób. Harry wolał wykorzystać lekcję do przynajmniej krótkiego snu. Gdy tylko zaczął pogrążać się we śnie pojawiły się znowu szepty i dzwoneczki. - Nie… Nie znowu i nie teraz… - pomyślał Harry. Próbował je zignorować, ale z każdą stawały się głośniejsze. Powodowały u niego coraz większy ból głowy. Ból urósł też przez hałas w klasie. Harry czuł że zaraz postrada zmysły. Czuł że traci nad sobą kontrole. W głowie pojawił się jeden szept, który zastąpił inne. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. - Zamknij się! - wykrzyczał na całą klasę trzymając się za głowę. Gdy klasa się śmiała, nauczyciel stawał się czerwony ze wściekłości. Z impetem rzucił podręcznikiem o swoje biurko i podszedł do Harry'ego, łapiąc go za kołnierz. - Idziemy do dyrektora chłopcze! Zobaczymy co nam powiesz! - wykrzyczał nauczyciel na Harry’ego prowadząc go do dyrektora. W gabinecie dyrektora Harry siedział cicho jak mysz. Nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania. W głowie znowu były szepty. Harry w ramach kary musiał zostać 2 godziny w kozie. Oczywiście musiał przyjąć to z pokorą. Minuty mijały a szepty stawały się bardziej uciążliwe. - Zabij go… Zabij go. - szeptały. - Co Ci szkodzi? Szybciej sobie pójdziesz. Harry ledwo ignorował głosy patrząc na nauczyciela, który czytał jakąś gazetkę. W pewnym momencie zaczął gryźć swoją rękę by zniwelować ból głowy, powstały przez szepty. Gdy wybiła godzina 18 Harry szybko wybiegł z klasy. Trzymał się za głowę. Gdy szedł parkiem wzrokiem szukał Slenderman’a. Gdy doszedł do placu zabaw zaczepili go dresiarze szkolni. - No kogo my tu mamy? - zaśmiał się jeden z nich o ksywie Łysy.- Nasz Harry! Masz ochotę na wycieczkę? Harry próbował zawrócić, ale z tyłu niego stanął jeden z nich. - Nie próbuj uciekać. - zaśmiał się Łysy - Nam nie uciekniesz. Dresiarze prowadzili Harry’ego do lasu. Po 10 następnych minutach drogi dotarli do drewnianej chaty. - Ale wy wiecie że w końcu zauważą, że mnie nie ma?! - zapytał Harry dresiarzy. Ci tylko się zaśmiali i jeden z nich dał mu siarczystego liścia. - Aż tak szybko cię nie znajdą! Siłowo pchnęli Harry’ego do domku i przypięli go do krzesła. Harry próbował się wyrwać, ale więzy były za mocne. Po chwili jeden z nich przyniósł wiadro pełne kurzych serc. - Powiedz: aaaaaa! - zaśmiał się jeden próbując włożyć serce do ust Harry’ego. Ten starał się nie otwierać ust, ale jeden z nich przytrzymywał jego żuchwę tak by miał otwarte usta. Jednocześnie szepty stawały się jeszcze bardziej silniejsze. Harry miał już dość. We wnętrzu siebie znalazł pokłady siły by przerwać więzy i uciec z chatki. Porywacze wybiegli za nim, ale już nie mogli go dostrzec, zaczęli przeszukiwać okolicę w celu znalezienia Harrego. Uciekał tak szybko jak mógł. Jednocześnie próbował zetrzeć ze swych ust krew z kurzych serc. Dobiegł do kampingu. Lecz nikogo nie znalazł. Bagażnik od auta był otwarty. W bagażniku znajdywały się kanister z benzyną i zapałki. - Jeśli dzięki temu mnie nie zabiją, to niech będzie. - pomyślał Harry biorąc kanister i zapałki. thumb|316px Zaczął biec w stronę porywaczy. Gdy ich zobaczył, zaczął wokół nich rozlewać benzynę. Kiedy zrobił już krąg stanął przed nimi cały zmęczony. Pomiędzy ich nogi rzucił kanister z którego wylały się resztki benzyny. Z pudełka wyjął zapałkę i ją podpalił. W powietrzu unosiły się opary benzyny. - Nie odważysz się! - wykrzyczał jeden z nich. - Czyżby? Harry rzucił zapaloną zapałką w rozlaną benzynę powodując zapłon oparów. Porywacze stali się żywymi pochodniami. Wraz z widokiem palących się ludzi szepty zniknęły. Ogień zaczął otaczać Harr’ego. W desperacji zaczął się cofać, lecz natknął się szybko na Slendera, który położył dłonie na ramionach Harr’ego. Harry spojrzał w górę. W głowie usłyszał męski głos: „Witaj w rodzinie, moje dziecko…”. ________________________________________________________________________________ Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F68owXsix9A Autor: EyelessJackPL Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza